


Enduring Hope

by dragongirl_3745



Series: Challenge Fics for Game of Cards LJ Community [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirl_3745/pseuds/dragongirl_3745
Summary: Lori finds comfort in the women traveling with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene that takes place between Seasons 2 and 3.
> 
> Not betaed, so all mistakes are mine.

Lori Grimes stopped in her tracks, took a slow breath as the nausea moved through her, and closed her eyes until it passed. Feeling under the weather was common for her during the first trimester; she remembered that well from being pregnant with Carl. When she opened her eyes, it was to find Carol Peletier had come up beside her and was watching her with concern. Lori smiled at her.

"You okay, Lori?" Carol asked softly.

Lori nodded and the two women continued walking. Both Maggie and Beth Greene moved up to walk beside the other two women. The silence among the four women was easy; being on the road for weeks, avoiding walkers, had pretty much burned out any resentments they may have felt for one another. Now, they leaned on each other for support. Lori sighed quietly as another wave of nausea swept over her.

She blinked, startled when an apple was presented to her by Maggie. She smiled at Maggie, who smiled right back at her. She accepted the apple and took a bite. She sighed in relief at the sweet taste of it. She also noted the easing of the nausea, which was even better. 

"Feeling a little better?" Beth said brightly.

"Right as rain!" Lori said with a smile.

The women grinned at each other. Suddenly all four heard rustling in the bushes. Maggie, Carol, and Beth automatically put themselves in front of Lori to protect her. As a walker broke through the brush, heading their way, Maggie and Carol moved forward with their weapons and took care of it. Every cloud has a silver lining, Lori had heard that often, and as Maggie and Carol returned to her and Beth, Lori believed that. Her silver lining was having these women in her life at this hard time. 

As her friends walked beside her, she felt her baby move inside of her. She let her hands rest on her swollen abdomen, rubbing in slow circles and feeling her baby settle. She looked ahead and watched as the men in the group came back to them and felt an eerie calm settle over her. She had this feeling deep inside that no matter what happened to her, these people would take care of her son, her baby, and each other. And that was all that mattered to her. 

She wasn't sure at what point it had happened, but this group of people had become her family. She watched silently as Daryl broke off from the group and disappeared into the surrounding trees. This may be the calm before the storm because something was coming; she could feel it. But for the first time in a long time, she had hope that things would be okay, that her baby would survive. She smiled when she felt a hand slide gently down her arm and turned to meet Carol's eyes. 

"Before you ask, I'm okay. The baby was moving." Lori said quietly.

Carol's eyes went down to look at the swell. Lori wasn't surprised or put off when Carol's hands reached out to lightly skim over the swollen abdomen. She also wasn't surprised when the baby lightly kicked at where Carol's hands were on her abdomen. The baby always responded to Carol. Carol smiled and let her hands drop away. 

All four women looked up when Rick stopped the group suddenly. They saw the reason and everyone brought their weapons to bear as the walkers ambled towards them. In a short amount of time, the walkers were disposed of and the group was continuing on their way. Shortly after, Daryl came out of the brush.

"Found a cabin; it's clear." 

The group followed Daryl through the woods to the cabin he'd found. Lori was pleasantly surprised to see that the cabin was actually in good repair. As the group entered the cabin, Lori found herself being escorted by Glenn to the only unbroken soft chair in the place. As she eased herself down onto it, she sighed in relief and watched as the group settled in. She let her eyes slide shut and let the voices just settle her. As Lori dropped off to sleep, she was unaware of the way Maggie, Carol, and Beth exchanged looks with each other. All three were going to do their best to support Lori even more.


End file.
